infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Lina Inverse (Slayers)
One of the Original Seven Loopers, Lina Inverse is an adventurer from a world of swords and sorcery. Description Lina is a petite, red-haired female with red eyes and is generally armored. Often, though not always, her clothing incorporates four jewels known as the Demon Blood Talismans, which have the ability to boost the power of her spells. History One of the Original Seven loopers, Lina has traversed the worlds many times and has accumulated great power. In her baseline, Lina was a master swordswoman and a genius with her world's Shamanistic and Black Magic schools. Her only true goals in life were to get rich, eat good food, and learn as much magic as she possibly could. One day while wandering, she destroyed a bandit camp, looting their treasure in the process (her stance being that it's not actually stealing if it was already stolen). However, it turns out that one of the items she had stolen was an Orihalcon (a powerful magical metal) statuette containing a piece of Philospher's Stone, which was said to be a chunk of the staff that held up their world. Whether or not this was true, the Philosopher's Stone of Lina's world is a powerful magical amplifier, enabling a spellcaster to perform otherwise impossible feats. Due to the incredible value of the Orihalcon statuette, she was set upon by survivors of the bandit camp and subsequently rescued by the man whom she would later fall in love with, Gourry Gabriev (even though she didn't need the help). Curiously for one of the Original Seven, Lina has almost always had multiple baselines. The most common one has her adventuring party filled out by the chimeric swordsman Zelgadis Greywords, and Princess Amelia wil Tesla Seyruun. Another has her companions as Luke and Milina, a pair of mercenaries. A third somehow manages to add all of them to her party. Other notable figures from her Loop include Naga the Serpent and the Trickster Priest Xelloss. A key event in her most common baseline involves her getting possessed by a deity-class being known as the Lord of Nightmares, or L-sama. Unbeknownst to her for an extremely long time, these multiple possessions left a mark on Lina's soul, allowing her to access her Loop's magic regardless of what Loop she might possibly be in. Until she realized this, she had taken to testing her most potent spell, the Dragon Slave, in every new Loop she entered, creating a reputation for wanton and careless destruction. Though she has mellowed out some since her early Loops, Lina still has several berserk buttons that one should not push: never accuse her of being flat-chested (this is no longer as bad as it was thanks to her many Eiken Loops), don't get between her and food, and don't hurt her friends. Abilities * Magic: Lina, like many loopers, has several forms of magic. Including her own, she has also spent much time in the Harry Potter verse. ** Dragon Slave: Lina's most famous power, the Dragon Slave is a powerful blast attack that is capable of leveling pretty much anything in a large area; villages, mountains and all. Lina is notably the only looper able to use Dragon Slave outside her home loop. ** Magical Genius: Even in her baseline, Lina Inverse was an incredible sorceress, creating her own version of the Dragon Slave based on an incomplete description of the Lord of Nightmares, called the Giga Slave. She has applied this form of spell creation to almost every deity-class being she has encountered in the Loops, though several of these spells are classified as "Extremely Forbidden Techniques" that she refuses to use in any circumstance. * Swordsmanship: Lina is a master of the sword, though she rarely uses this skill. * Gourmet Chef: Thanks to her love of food, Lina has become a chef of incredible skill. * Master Accountant: Her greedy ways have sharpened Lina's ability to appraise and barter to such heights that she and Nabiki Tendo have bankrupted whole cities together. * Subspace Pocket: Lina, like all loopers, has a subspace pocket. Relations Other loopers: While respected as a member of the Original Seven, Lina is feared the most by general Loopers due to her previous tendency to always use Dragon Slave each Loop to ensure it still works. The amount of damage this has done to the physical part of these Loops in total is beyond count. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Anchor Category:Slayers